Jean-Armon Polnareff
Jean-Armon Polnareff is a character in JoJo's Bizzare Justice whose stand is One Man Armee. He serves as one of the minor antagonists in the Grand Armee arc. Appearance Jean-Armon is a short, lean young man with white hair containing green streaks. He always wears military clothing, including caps, jackets and pants. Additionally he wears a pair of dark green, fingerless gloves. Personality Abilities & Equipment Abilities * One Man Armee - Jean-Armon's stand is One Man Armee. * Expert Knife-Wielder - Being an expert knifemaker, he knows how to make any type of knife and use it to its maximum potential. He can throw, stab, and slash with exceptional quality. He even invented his own knife called the "Polna Knife." He wields a variety of knives, and he can meld different types of knife combat together. Equipment * Polna Knife - The Polna knife is a fusion of a Bowie knife and a Kukri. It's slightly curved, allowing more slashing power, yet it's still large and serrated, like a Bowie knife. It's inspired by Arabic and Indian knife designs. Its fighting style mainly consists of slashing. This knife and the Bowie knife are his main weapons while the other weapons serve are auxiliary and niche. * Bowie Knife - The Bowie knife is a large, bulky, and serrated knife capable of dealing large damage. As the legend goes, its original creator took on a group of men at once and came out unscathed while using this knife. Its fighting style mainly consists of slashing. This Bowie knife and the knife are his main weapons while the other weapons serve are auxiliary and niche. * Stiletto - The Stiletto is a medium-length, light piercing weapon. While it isn't as damaging as the knives above, it can easily pierce armor. I * Knuckle Knife - The Knuckle knife is a fusion of a knuckleduster and a knife. It allows him to engaging in both punching and stabbing, but it isn't exceptional at either. He uses this knife to initiate fights. * Swordbreaker - The Swordbreaker is a smaller version of the bowie knife with multiple notches in it. He intercepts slashes with this knife, catching the attacker's blade in its notch, and twists, breaking the attacker's blade. However, this knife is less effective against stabs. * Katar - The Katar is similar to a stiletto, but it has multiple hidden blades inside of it that fan out when a button is pressed. This knife is used for assassinations rather than fights. History Jean-Armon's family branched off from the original Polnareffs in France five generation before Jean-Pierre Polnareff's birth by immigrating to the U.S.A. By the time the series's era rolls around, the American Polnareffs are so culturally ingrained that they are more similar to Americans than their French brethren. While the main Polnareffs were fans of swords, the American Polnareffs placed their faith in knives, thinking that they were the new "revolutionary" melee weapon. As such, the American Polnareffs have been knifemakers since their arrival to the U.S.A. However, their knifemaking business, under Jean-Armon, was bought over by Grand Armee, and Jean-Armon became responsible for manufacturing other melee weapons like clubs and knuckledusters. Trivia * Jean-Armon's original last name was planned to be "Jones." * Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Category:Stand User Category:Polnareff Category:JoJo's Bizzare Justice Category:PSQuasar